


Fools of Fate

by Femshep (ACLC114)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, FemShep - Freeform, Heartbreak, Love Square (?), Love Triangles, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACLC114/pseuds/Femshep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sniper's bullet finds its mark in the commander's chest, sending the team into a downwards spiral of revenge, betrayal, love triangles, and murder. With a lot of downtime on her hands due to a lengthy recuperation, Shepard's crew confronts her on more personal matters than she ever liked to speak of. After an emotionally exhausting few weeks, the commander finds that some things can devastate even the most hardened hearts better than any bullet could.</p><p>((During the events of Mass Effect 2. Rating may go up in later chapters.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be continued under my other other Pseud here:

Ducking and weaving around the oncoming bullet storm, the short, redheaded commander rolled into cover behind a shipping crate next to her best friend, Garrus Vakarian. She gripped her rifle as she poked her head out to get a glimpse of the raging battle. She stole a split second's glance at a Geth soldier before its shot landed too close for comfort. She jerked back into cover, glaring at the hole in the box less than two centimeters from her head.

"Fancy meeting you here, Commander," the turian mused. "I thought you were providing over watch."

"Sniper ran out of ammo, also I was bored," Shepard responded, pointing a thump over her shoulder at the long gun on her back.

"I keep telling you to pack more than nine rounds."

"Yeah, well that's nine less robo-freaks we have to worry about. You're welcome." All throughout the conversation, the two soldiers periodically leaned out to unleash a volley from their assault rifles. "Alenko's still up there covering us from those cargo containers."

"Glad to see somebody brought enough ammo to last."

"Don't be such a dick." This earned a laugh from the turian agent. "Scarface."

"What?"

"Never mind. Earth thing," Shepard explained as she bolted out from behind the crate to a nearby holo-terminal. She ducked down behind the computer. "Cover me." The athletic woman dove out from safety and unloaded on a squad of geth. She landed in a roll back at her previous cover. After another five minutes or so of evading oncoming fire and retaliating forcefully, Shepard and her lieutenant commander eradicated the last of the enemy troops from the shipping hangar on Omega. The redhead stepped out of her last shielded position, her weapon still raised as they swept the massive, grey room for remaining geth.

"What the hell did they want with Omega?"

"Good question. It'd hardly be worth conquering the galaxy if it meant routine visits to the this hell hole." Shepard put a hard up to her ear to activate the radio. "Alenko, we're done in here. Watch my back; I'm checking outside." Without waiting for confirmation, she hit an orange button on the wall, opening the gigantic hangar doors. Before she took a second step, an intense, sharp pain radiated throughout Shepard's body from the center of her chest. The force of whatever hit her knocked the commander back into the outside wall of the hangar. Her eyes shot open and her gun fell to the pavement as she tried to prop herself up against the building, but the gesture only postponed her blackout. She slid slowly down the wall into a sitting position, leaving a thick, vertical trail of blood painted on the hangar's side. The last thing to reach Shepard's ears before she slipped into oblivion sounded like a hazed outcry of her name in Garrus' voice.

**********  
Shepard screamed in agony, the sensation in her chest overpoweringly painful. Her eyes darted left and right gathering their surroundings. She quickly realized that somehow she had moved to an all-white room and laid in an uncomfortable bed with silver railings on either side. Her rapid breathing accelerated to hyperventilation in an attempt to fill her empty lungs before somebody slapped an oxygen mask over her face. The new, artificial breathing device steadied her vitals, prompting her o calm down.

"Wh... Where am I?" The commander inquired, her throat and muscles too weak to produce much sound beyond a whisper.

"Please try not to talk, commander." The voice seemed familiar. While her vision remained blurry, Shepard recognized it as doctor Chakwas'. "You were injured in battle. You're in the Normandy's med-bay. Just relax for now." The redheaded naval-woman felt the sedative syringe in her wrist drive her back into darkness.

The next time she awoke, commander Shepard found herself surrounded by her crew. Miranda, Kaiden, Tali, and Liara stood roughly a meter away whilst Garrus gripped the bars on the bedside, leaning over the wounded officer.

"Enoka? Commander, come on," the turian shouted, his sweet voice rousing the ship's highest ranking officer.

"Hey..." Shepard whispered. Once again, she found herself in no shape to speak. "Miss me?"

"I love your sense of humor, Shepard, but now really isn't the time."

The commander attempted to sit up, but immediately felt a ridged torment between her breasts. "Agh," she winced as her close friend gently nudged her back down. "What the fuck- happened."

"A sniper hit you when you walked out of the cargo bay on Omega. Missed your heart by three centimeters."

"How long was I out?"

"About a day. Nowhere near as long as the last time you died," Garrus mused. "But you had us all worried."

"Worried? Y'all ought to know that it'll take more than one itty, bitty point-nine-two bullet to put me in the ground." Shepard laughed for a minute before the experience turned painful and she coughed up a miniscule amount of blood on her lower lip and hospital gown.

"Shepard, take something, for instance your life-threatening injury, seriously for once," an Australian accent pleaded. Miranda stepped forward and handed her a gauze pad from the table next to her. The commander snatched it and wiped the crimson stain from her lips away. The motion, like all others, proved painful and difficult as her bones ached and her muscles complained. This became evident to the whole team rather quickly, causing Miranda to swipe the sterilized dressing and finish the job.

"Listen guys, I appreciate all of this- hng-" Shepard winced as she attempted to lean forwards, this time successfully propping up on her elbows. "But I'll be fine, Give me two days and I'll be back out there kickin' ass."

"Quite the contrary, commander," Chakwas stated. "In two days, you just may be ready to stand up on crutches. I can't be sure exactly how long it will take, but you've got a minimum of six weeks out of the field."

"Bullshit!" She flinched again from a mere shout. She fell onto her back as the center of her chest burned horribly. "Agh! Damn it."

"My point exactly. Now if you try and get up we have straps to keep you down." The doctor stepped over to her desk and picked up a stack of papers. "I ran a full bio scan, which shows your bones are forty two percent steel-iron connectors, which saved your life. I suppose Cerberus has kept you out of the grave twice now. Anyway, while those connectors protected your heart, the also splintered the bullet. You have six large fragments as well as a dozen tiny pieces inside of you. I wouldn't be so concerned if they weren't so close to your repertory and cardiac organs. You will have to undergo surgery to remove those fragments, just in case the shift somewhere more important."

"Ok, got it. Anything else, doc."

"Well... there was one thing. I noticed that you have an abnormal membrane surrounding the external vaginal opening."

"Abnormal?"

"It normally would be perfectly normal, I just thought it odd that the heroic, humorous, noble commander Shepard was still a virgin." This earned a few concealed snickers from the back of the room.

"Piss off." The remark sent a jolting sting throughout her body once again. Finally realizing her temporary, bed-ridden damnation, Shepard forced herself to calm down.

"We've still got work to do down on Omega, so we'll just let you rest," Garrus explained before everyone walked out to their own business except Miranda, Tali'Zorrah, and Garrus, who headed for the docking bay.

"This is going to be looooong six weeks," Shepard told herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be continued under my other other Pseud here:


End file.
